playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Vegeta
NOT SO FAST! You can't edit Pichu95's work '''WITHOUT' his permission. Any changes without permission will be removed.'' Vegeta '''is one of the Anti Heroes from the Dragon Ball series as well as a Pichu95's DLC Character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Randy Orton. Biography '''IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND! TBA Arcade Opening: TBA Transcript: TBA Rival: Name: '''Randy Orton '''Reason: Vegeta is hovering on top of the top point of the rival arena, saying that his not pleased of the last battle of the other random people until he look down to see Randy Orton walking around. Vegeta teleports behind Orton, which he turned around, thinking that Vegeta is his next opponent. Vegeta offer Orton to join him, which Orton denied, saying that he might turn on him. Vegeta is not proud of it and get to a fighting pose saying that Orton made a mistake of not offering him help Connection: 'Both Randy Orton and Vegeta are Anti-Heroes from they own series, WWE and Dragon Ball Z. They made friendly rivals from they own series, Randy has John Cena while Vegeta has Goku, along with that they also betrayed their closest allies, Orton with Cody Rhodes & Ted Dibiase Jr. and Vegeta with Nappa. Transcript: TBA Ending: TBA Transcript: TBA Gameplay Moveset: center (Square Moves) * - * - + * - + * - + * - (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) * - * - + * - + *- + * - (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) *- + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *- * - + *- + * - + * - (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) - (Throws) * - or * - * - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'TBA' - (Level 1): *'Super Saiyan' - (Level 2): *'Final Flash'- (Level 3): Quotes When Selected: *"TBA" *"TBA" *"TBA" Item Pick-up: TBA Pre-Match: TBA Taunts: TBA When using "Super Saiyan": *"TBA" When using "Final Flash": *"TBA" Successful KO: TBA Respawn: TBA Intro, Outros and Taunts Animations Intro: *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Winning Animation: *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Losing Animations: *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: Taunts: *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Result Screen: *'Winning: '''TBA *'Losing: TBA '''Idle: TBA Level 3 Animations *Heihachi's Level 3: TBA *Big Daddy's Level 3: Vegeta hovers around *Isacc Clarke's Level 3: TBA *Toro's & Zeus's Level 3: TBA *Sackboy's Level 3: Vegeta's icon is in a bubble Costumes Saiyan Prince Vegeta's default Costume. The default colours are Dark Blue, Grey and Gold. *Alt 1: Grey, Dark Grey and Blue *Alt 2: Orange, Blue and Black *Alt 3: Light Blue, Orange and White Badman Vegeta's Unlockable Costume. He wore this during the Cell era. *Alt 1: *Alt 2: *Alt 3: TBA Vegeta's DLC Costume. *Alt 1: *Alt 2: *Alt 3: Gallary Vegeta VS Screen.png Vegeta Menu.png Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:PlayStation 4 Characters Category:Manga/Anime